


I Care More Then You Know

by kea1994creative



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Danganronpa Goodbye Despair
Genre: Art, Birthday, Bookshop, Confession, Cuddle, Cuddling, Cute, Fan Art, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pet, Post Game, Swearing, puppy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kea1994creative/pseuds/kea1994creative
Summary: Today is Nagito’s birthday and Hajime has a surprise planned for him but unfortunately for Hajime it all goes wrong!
Relationships: hinakoma, komahina, nagito x hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I Care More Then You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever go at writing so I hope it’s ok and you enjoy it! Any feedback it welcome please. There is some slight swearing but its just fluff with a little angst. I have also done some art for it :3

****

**Happy Birthday! I Actually Care More Then You Know**

It’s a cloudy day and Nagito wakes up early like normal. He goes into the kitchen and makes himself some toast and tea. He’s sitting at the table, munching away as Hajime sleepily walks in and starts brewing himself a coffee.

“Good morning Hajime” Nagito says with a sunny smile.

He just gets a grunt as a response as Hajime pours the contents of the kettle into his mug. He plops down opposite his friend. Rubbing his eyes, he glances up at Nagito and gives him a small smile.

“Happy Birthday by the way”

“Thank you” Nagito giggles.

The two of them have been living together for almost a year now. Since the Future Foundation had set their group free from they're community service, they lost their accommodation and had to try to push themselves back into society. Some of their friends went back to they're professions, like Ibuki has gone back to making music, while others like Fuyuhiko and Peko wanted a fresh start together. Hajime and Nagito didn’t really have anything to go back to so they ended up getting this apartment together. Hajime got a job in marketing at a product company, while Nagito works in IT at a school. Living together puts Hajime at ease because he can keep an eye on Nagito’s medication as well as make sure he’s not alone. Well at least these are the reasons Hajime will admit to himself.

Hajime yawns and looks at the clock. He groans and takes a gulp of his black coffee.

“I’ll have to get going. Do you have any plans for today?”

“Uhhh... Not really”

He put his hand to his chin in deep thought.

“I may go into town and go to that little book shop on the corner. That shouldn’t effect my luck cycle too much”

He gives an awkward laugh.

“But I’m also thinking of ringing some of the others”

He looks at his hand.

“Even though I know they’d never want to hang out with tra-”

Nagito is cut off by being smacked on the head by the bottom of Hajime’s mug.

“Stop it” Hajime grumbles as he stands up and walks to the sink.

Nagito rubs the top of his head with a whine.

“Serves you right.”

Hajime cleans his mug and sets it onto the draining board. He heads to his room to get changed ready for work. He pops on his suite and does a quick brush through his hair. As he goes for the door he trips over a bag. With a sigh he picks up the bag and puts it to one side. Nagito is still sat at the kitchen table as Hajime puts on his shoes to leave.

“I’ll be back about five-ish”

“Do you think... we could hang out when you get back?”

Hajime just looks at him with a disapproving look and shakes his head.

“You better be here when I get back”

Nagito’s face lights up and he lifts his head from the table.

“I’ll pick up something new”

“Or we could just stream something”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise” he whines.

Hajime pinches the bridge of his nose.

“It’s your fucking birthday... Right! Whatever”

He throws his hands up into the air dramatically. As he leaves he gives a half arsed wave and makes his way to work. Now Nagito was alone. He slumps back down across the table, planning his route to the bookshop in his head. Eventually he manages to drag himself up, cracks his back and stumbles off to his room to prepare for his adventure.

*

The soul sucking building of Dapita stands in the way of the sun as Hajime forces himself up the steps to start his shift. Plonking himself down at his desk he starts up his computer.

“I thought you would have taken the day off?

Hajime turns his head to the source of the voice and see’s Mahiru making her way over to him, camera equipment in hand.

“Geeeeez... Answer me already”

Hajime scoffs at her and turns back to his computer to clock in.

“I asked them and it was denied” he says bluntly.

“But it does make my surprise a little easier to keep a secret’

“That’s one thing I guess” Mahiru sighs.

“Still. That’s extremely douchy of them. I mean you never get time off”

Hajime’s brow furrows.

“I know... but hopefully-“

Mahiru gives a smirk.

He snaps his head towards her.

“Stop it!”

She does a zipping motion across her mouth still with a smile on her face.

“I’m planning on going after work and picking one up. I asked if they would keep one aside for me but they couldn’t confirm they would”

Hajime sighs and glares at his screen again.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. Ive got a product shoot waiting for me”

She taps the equipment in her hands and gives him an encouraging smile. Hajime rolls his eyes.

“Yeah have fun! I may or may not see you later”

He gives her a little wave as she disappears through the door. Turning back to his computer, he starts going through the metaphorical pile of work for the day.

*

The suns high in the sky as the barely functioning bus travels through town. Nagito is struggling to read his book with the bus constantly jumping up and down. With a sigh he gives up and puts his book inside his messenger bag. Deciding to lookout the window for the rest of the journey, Nagito leans against the sill, resting his head on his hand.

_The weather said it should be sunny all day so I haven’t brought an umbrella... Ehhh... it should be fine._

The bus comes to his stop and he hops off. Even though its a mild day he still decided to put of his fuzzy green jumper with his carky brown jeans. Using his long legs, Nagito heads straight to his favourite book shop. With a ding he steps through the threshold into the smell of new books. Slowly browsing through all the shelves, he waits for a book to call out to him. Nothing does until he gets to the fantasy section but even then the titles aren’t inspiring him. He lets out a sigh.

_Maybe..._

Closing his eyes he reaches out for a random book. His finger traces the edge of the spine and he realises its a quite hefty book. He pulls it out and opens his eyes looking down to see what the result of his luck was.

“‘The Vines That Crawl’... A bit morbid but...”

He looks down at the cover. The illustration shows a young girl in the middle of a very over grown forest. The vines are shaped like hands and are reaching out towards her.

“This at least looks interesting. Seems more like a classic style of dark fantasy”

He taps the side of his forehead with his robotic hand, pondering. A smile spreads onto his face.

“I’ll just trust my luck”

He hugs the book to his chest and turns to start heading towards the till.

“I’m sorry. Did you say something?”

One of the retail assistants pokes her head from around the other shelf and looks towards Nagito. He awkwardly laughs but keeps his calm voice.

“Sorry I was just talking to myself. Ehhh... actually I would like to buy this if that’s ok?”

Her face lights up.

“Yes! Of course it is. Just over here”

She motions to the counter and quickly goes behind it. She rings up the price and he pays her with cash from his wallet. Looking down at the book a smile appears on her face before handing it over to him.

“Have you read any other books by her before?”

Surprised he’s being spoken to he responds.

“No. Actually I just picked it out at random. I read a lot so I’m usually always at the library looking for something but I really wanted something new”

“Well. You picked a decent one”

Nagito smiles as he puts his self present into his bag.

“Ah!” The retail assistant lets out a sound like she just remembered something. She starts rummaging under the desk and pulls out an old moth eaten book.

“This was a persons who used to work here but left it when they moved”

She puts it into Nagitos hands.

“Here. It’s the first book by the same author. I already have it so you might as well have this”

He looks at the battered book in his hands, it has a plain green coloured background with only its title and a silhouette. Popping it into his bag too, he thanks her a bit flustered at the act of kindness.

“Oh today is a hopeful day!’ He says full of bliss.

With a strange expression on her face, the retail assistant just accepts the strange statement. It’s much better than the normal things she has to put up with, even if it was a bit strange. He bids her goodbye and heads out the front door, back onto the main Street.

_Where to? Where to?_

Nagito looks up and down the street, when he remembers his idea to pick a surprise movie for him and Hajime to watch together. He blushes at the thought of them sitting on the couch together.

_I should get snacks too._

He runs over to the video shop across the road. The place is full of DVDs, Blu-rays, CDs and games. Nagito goes straight over to the DVD section, he doesn’t want to spend too much in case Hajime doesn’t like it. He also suspects Hajime will scold him if he spends too much. This time he goes straight to the new releases section to find something Hajime would enjoy. There’s a few horror movies but they are low budget ones that he had never heard of, so probably not a good option. Continuing down the list there is a film that catches his eye. “Galaxy Wars”. It’s a sci-fi about the light and hope succeeding over despair. Nagitos favourite type of film but he puts it back.

_Hajime always finds these types of films corny. I’ll pick a film he likes, after all he is kindly giving up his free time to spent time with trash like him._

Nagito looks back at the stack of movies on display. He picks out the latest instalment of the “Joe Sick” action movie franchise. He pulls a grim face at the movie. Paying for it at the till, he soon adds it to his growing collection of goodies inside his bag.

*

Hitting send on his last email Hajime triumphantly sits back in his chair and looks at the clock. It’s 3:30pm, he’s managed to finish his work load an hour early. He sits smugly because of his win of the day and gets a tap on his shoulder.

“So you managed it”

It was more of a statement than a question coming from Mahiru, who had obviously finished her photo shoot from earlier on in the day. He turns around and gives her an even smugger smile. His stomach growls and her face becomes a scowl. She grabs his ear and starts yelling at him.

“Skipping you lunch was NOT AN OPTION!”

Hajime winces in pain at the tugging of his ear but manages to wiggle free. He bats her away. Mahiru proceeds to glare down at him with her hands now firmly on her hips.

“Look. I just need to make sure I can pick it up. Otherwise I’m gonna feel like a massive dick”

“What did you say to him this morning? How did you get out of not giving him anything or did you have something small?” Much softer then only a few seconds ago.

“I didn’t have to say anything. He didn’t ask” Hajime sighs. “You know what he’s like”

Mahiru crosses her arms and growns.

“The two of you are so obvious” she mutters under her breath.

Just catching a little bit of that, he lifts his head up to glare at her but before he can say anything she cuts him off.

“Well aren’t you going!” she growls.

Hajime quickly packs up his stuff and starts to head out. Mahiru calls after him.

“Hey! You didn’t say what type your getting”

“Oh” he stops. “It’s a golden retriever”

He can hear Mahiru squealing with excitement as he heads to wards the lifts. He gets to his car and quickly drives off towards the dog breeders house.

Fifteen minutes later he arrives and runs up to the door. He gives the door a loud knock and looks at his watch.

_It’s just past four. Please still have one._

A man opens the door followed by a fully grown dog hot on his heals.

“Hi, I called about one of your puppies a while ago but I wasn’t able to get here till now”

The guy gives him a tired look.

“I’m sorry but your too late. I sold the last one this morning”

Hajime’s face fell. “Your kidding right?”

“I’m sorry but no. You were a little late. Goodbye”

And with that he shuts the door, leaving Hajime on the porch.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

He heads back to his car and slams the door. He doesn’t know what to do. He decides to quickly go to the supermarket on the way home for an emergency present. He just needs something, anything that he can give him as a present. Dark clouds start to roll in over head as Hajime frantically drives on his new mission.

*

Coming out of the Besco Express with a big paper bag of goodies, Nagito is humming to himself. The clatter of thunder over head snaps him out of his good mood. As he looks up, its like someone turning on a tap as the heavens open. Rain pours from the sky, causing the people on the street to scatter for shelter.

_Awwwww just my luck._

Nagito quickly finds shelter in a shops doorway but the damage has already been done. His paper bag is disintegrating in the wet and he’s starting to find it difficult to hold his collection of scran.

_If I can just make it on the bus I can reorganise my bag and put some of it inside._

He makes a mad dash for the bus stop but ends up dropping one of the cans he’s struggling to hold. It rolls off with him chasing after it. It eventually stops at the opening of an alleyway.

“There you are” Nagito mutters to himself.

A small whine comes from down the alley, which causes Nagito to stop in his tracks. He looks down the alley curiously but doesn’t see anything.

“I must be hearing things again”

He turns to head back to the bus stop but hears the sound again. This time he slowly makes his way down to the other end, keeping his eyes peeled.

“Hello?”

A more eager whine comes from his right and he sees a small box. He places down his things and slowly opens the box to look inside.

“Oh hi there!” He says in surprise.

Quivering inside is a small puppy. He noted it was very small and thin.

“Hey. Are you scared of the thunder?” he asks gently, while putting his hand towards the small puppy.

After a curious sniff, the puppy was more curious than scared and was already jumping up at Nagito trying to lick his face. He chuckled and picked up the puppy out of the box.

“Did some horrible piece of despair abandon you here”

Now he can get a better look at the puppy, he realises its a mixed breed but mostly with the look of a German Shepard. The puppy licks his nose and wags his tail.

_Maybe I could... But he... Would he kill me if I brought it home? Perhaps I can sneak him in?_

By the time Nagito had returned from inside his head, he found himself looking at his own hand, which was a daily occurrence. He shakes his head.

“Right! Okay I think I’ll call you... Kouta!”

Kouta happily barks in response, waging his tail the whole time. Nagito gives another small chuckle and notices a plastic bag in the bottom of the box.

_Ah perfect._

He picks up the bag and starts filling it with the snacks and drinks he had bought earlier. Now with everything packed and organised, Nagito pops his new little friend under his jumper to keep the little guy warm.

“I’m gonna buy you so many jumpers” Nagito excitedly tells Kouta with a little cuddle.

With that Nagito runs for the bus and luckily just makes it. Plonking himself down, Kouta pokes his head out of Nagito’s collar. The two good boys look out the window on their way home. Nagito constructing a plan in his head of how to get the puppy inside the apartment.

*

Hajime drags himself up the stairway to their apartment, planning on sulking the whole evening about his failed quest. Locking the door behind him, he slumps onto the couch with his head in his hands.

_You need to get yourself together before Nagito sees._

He rubs his eyes and tries to compose himself. It was only then that it hit him how quiet the apartment was.

“Nagito?”

He stands up and looks around the room but gets no answer. Starting to worry he checks each room but still no sign of Nagito. It’s almost 5:30pm and the weather outside is awful. Standing in Nagito’s room, he reaches for his phone to give him a ring.

_You better answer._

Just as he’s about to select his name from the listing, he hears the quiet click of the front door. Stopping in his tracks, he slowly looks up and through the doorway back into the living room. Nagito is sneaking in, bag in prosthetic hand with his right hand on his stomach. He was sopping wet from the rain.

“Hey” Hajime shouts at him angrily.

This causes Nagito to jump and almost drop everything he’s holding.

“Ha... Hi!”

“And where have you been?’

“Well you see-”

“And you’re drenched! You should have called”

Hajime trails off and looks at the floor.

“You know? You shouldn’t get so stressed about a piece of trash. But I’m sorry for making you worry”

Hajime grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Ah!”

“Just ring me next time. Okay?”

Nagito isn’t able to answer as he is paralysed inside Hajime’s embrace. His face going a deep shade of red. With the lack of a response Hajime squeezes a bit harder and Nagitos stomach squirms around in protest. Hopping back in surprise, he gives Nagito a questioning look.

“Oh haha... I’m caught”

He pulls Kouta from underneath his jumper and holds him out to show Hajime as he tries to explain while being as flustered mess.

“You see... he was all alone and I couldn’t just leave him out in the rain. He’s so small and I was gonna tell you... Eventually. But I couldn’t just leave him abandoned by the world like that! It’s... its not nice being completely... alone...”

He drifts off into blubbering with his nose starting to run. Hajime just looks between him and the puppy, eventually grabbing his forehead with a chuckle. Nagito stops crying with a snivel and gives him a confused look.

“Wait here” Hajime says with a smile on his face.

Now Nagito is just even more confused. Hajime reappears with the bag he had tripped over this morning and empties it out over the floor. There are all sorts of dog toys, shampoo, food and a collar.

“How do you have all the stuff?” Nagito questions.

“Yeah... about that”

Once Hajime had finished explaining his entire fiasco, he looked up to see a red faced tears eyed Nagito staring back at him.

“Are you okay?” Hajime says while reaching a hand out, concerned.

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve and sniffing his nose, Nagito gives him an emotional smile.

“You really tried to do that for me?”

“Well yeah” he rolls his eyes. “Nagito its you’re birthday and beyond you’re own popular belief, I do actually care about you”

Now it was Hajime’s turn to feel embarrassed.

“Anyway! I’m still pissed at you for not telling me you were gonna be late”

“Oh... course you are” Nagito taunts with a smile.

He continues to look into Hajime’s eyes and chuckles as he bashfully looks away. Nagito stands up with Kouta in his arms and ruffles the embarrassed Hajime’s hair, who is still sat on the floor. 

“Right. I’m gonna clean this little guy up and dry off”

“How about I order us a takeaway. Chinese?”

“Yeah okay” he answers with a smile. “Uhhh could I get salt and pepper chicken?”

Hajime just gives him a simple nod and slumps off towards the kitchen, grabbing the menu off the fridge. His stomach growling loudly as he dials in the number on his phone.

*

One clean puppy and a change of cloths later, Nagito renters the living room with a blanket ready for their movie night. Hajime has sorted out plates and cutlery on the kitchen counter. Nagito also notices that he has placed a bed down for their new family edition.

“So what’s he called or haven’t you decided yet?” Hajime asks looking up from his phone as he leans of the counter.

“I thought Kouta was a good fit”

“Hmmm I thought you’d pick something more eh... never mind. I like Kouta!”

Nagito was delighted and pops Kouta on the floor to roam free. The door bell rings and Hajime runs to collect their food. As Hajime is sorting out their food, kouta starts jumping up excitedly.

“Hey! Wait wait wait” he tells the eager pooch.

He gets him some food for the pet supplies he had bought and washes his hands at the sink.

“So what are we watching tonight?”

Nagito proudly pulls out the Joe Sick DVD he had bought on his outing.

“Tadaaa!” He shouts as he holds it up like a trophy.

Hajime stares blankly at the DVD and gives Nagito an unimpressed look.

“What?”

“You hate those films”

“But you like them and... your already giving up your time so...”

“No.”

Hajime turns away and goes over to his bag. After a rummage he pulls out Galaxy Wars and throws it at Nagito, who is startled by the sudden gift to the face.

“That was supposed to be your replacement present. We’re watching that”

Nagito hugs the DVD to his chest and gives Hajime a small smile.

“Okay. I’ll... I’ll set it up”

After a bit of shuffling around, the two of them were curled up on opposite sides of the couch, food in hand. Kouta is instantly trying to jump up thinking the food is for him. Hajime is having none of it and scolds Nagito for giving him some of his.

“You shouldn’t give him that stuff you know?”

Nagito’s face goes into a sad pout.

“It’s not just about teaching him manners. It’s not good for him”

“But he’s sad”

Hajime shakes his head and goes back to the movie. They finish their meal and place the empty plates onto the coffee table in front of them. Nagito is currently a toasty burrito inside his blanket, while his friend sits on the other side open to the world. Hajime starts to get the irritating feeling of being stared at and proceeds to send a glare over to Nagito, who instantly looks away.

“Sorry. I was just wondering if you were cold”

“I’m fine”

“But we could share!”

Before he could protest, Nagito had already burst out of his burrito form like a bat and leaped from the opposite side of the couch. Being completely engulfed by the blanket, he became fully aware of the new weight on his side and the long thin arms around his waist.

“Get off”

“But as you keep telling me. It’s my birthday!”

With a quick show of his tongue, he rests his head on Hajime’s chest, his hair blocking 50% of theTV screen for the irritated Hajime.

“Little shit!” He growls at the fluffy boy lying on top of him.

Nagito gives him an innocent look, which causes Hajime’s cheeks to glow, betraying his own annoyance. Getting more mischievous by the second, Nagito nuzzles his face into Hajime’s chest.

“Hey! Could you not”

“But 91cm pillow”

His response is muffled as he squeezes Hajime a little tighter. A bit too quickly Hajime gives up with a sigh and places his arm around Nagito’s shoulder. This causes Nagito to become temporary frozen before relaxing again into his chest.

“Thank you” he says very quietly

“Sure” was all Hajime could muster.

They stayed like that till the movie came to an end, all curled up and warm. With a yawn, Hajime lifts up his arms and cracks his back. Looking down he sees his sleeping friend still clinging onto him.

“You didn’t even make it till the end” he whispers.

Resting his head on top of Nagito’s head, he decides just to stay there for a while, not wanting to wake him up.

_He’s cute when he’s asleep._

He frowns at his own thoughts, like his own brain was betraying him. He sighs and looks down again at the boy. Seeing a loose eyelash on his cheek, he gently wipes it away. He’s met with Nagito’s sleepy eyes, who proceeds to yawn and look towards the TV. With a puzzled look, he turns back to Hajime.

“Oh looks like your natural pillows were too comfy”

Disgust fills Hajime’s face and he pushes Nagito back to the opposite side of the couch. His back hits hard against the arm.

“Never say anything like that again”

Nagito looks at him with his puppy dog eyes.

“And don’t look at me like that...” Hajime mutters, while turning his red face away.

“Surely you’re not acting flustered over trash like me?”

“You’re not trash”

He shakes his head and curls up into a ball.

“Did I... did I do something wrong?”

Hajime ignores him. Nagito goes to say something but stops himself. In the end the room is filled with silence. Nagito picks up his blanket and quietly starts to sadly sulk off to his room. There’s a tug on the blanket that’s trailing behind him. Hajime’s tight grip stops him from mowing any further. Nagito looks at him in surprise.

“I didn’t say I wanted you to leave” Hajime quietly utters.

Nagito scratches the side of his neckand doesn’t make eye contact. He hates ruining things through his compulsions.

“Look I didn’t mean to kick off. I’m... I’m just not used to this sort of thing with another guy” Hajime says anxiously, still not letting go of the blanket.

“Hmmm. Like what?”

Nagito’s head is turned to one side as he finally makes eye contact with Hajime. The room is silent as he waits for a response but only gets a frown in return.

“Okay then I’m going to go to bed. Do you want the blanket?”

He offers it with an innocent smile on his face as Hajime looks down at it.

_Is he joking? He cant be that dense._

Hajime just can’t believe Nagito couldn’t know what he’s getting at when he spent all evening sprawled out on top of him.

“Are you being serious?” Hajime replies through his teeth.

He’s met with an awkward laugh.

“I’m sorry I won’t do it again” Nagito eventually mutters.

Again he turns to leave but Hajime jumps up onto his feet and grabs him by the shoulders. Noses almost touching, he stares into Nagito’s very soul.Nagito’s heart is trying to fight its way out of his chest. He didn’t know what to do.

What was he thinking? Did I really fuck up that much? There’s no way he’s implying what I think he’s implying. He must be pissed. That’s the only explanation. There’s no way he’d-

He’s cut off mid thought by Hajime’s lips smashing roughly against his own. Literally gob smacked, he looks down at Hajime in shock, his cheeks as red as a poppy. A smirk is plastered on Hajime’s face.

“Now do you understand?”

“But! But you can’t!”

”I can’t? Can’t what?”

“You can be with anyone you want. You shouldn’t be with me” he mutters.

“Oh and whys that?”

Tears swell up in Nagito’s eyes and he quickly looks away.

“Well I’m an embarrassment and I doubt people would approve considering my reputation among our old class”

Hajime lets go of Nagito with a sigh.

“Yes your irritating, compulsive and obsessive”

He wipes a tear from Nagito’s cheek.

“But I also feel very comfortable around you. You’re clever and constantly encouraging, which can be annoying sometimes but your very special to me”

Hajime cups Nagito’s face and makes him look at him.

“You may think you’re not worthy of being loved but its simply not true. I felt the same way as you and look where that got me”

“But”

“Do you like me?” Hajime bluntly asks.

Panic on his face, Nagito tries to think of a way out of the question. He’s contest his feelings to Hajime before but that was without the danger of his feelings being reciprocated. He was also sure that it would go straight over his head.

“You know nothings going to happen to me?” Hajime’s voice comes in quietly.

Nagito rests his head on Hajime’s shoulder.

_He can always tell what I’m thinking._

“How... how can you be sure?”

Nagito’s luck cycles have never been great. Some people say his incredible luck is a ridiculous advantage but they don’t acknowledge that bad luck that comes to balance it out. He’s always considered it a curse rather than a talent.

With a reassuring squeeze Hajime gently tells Nagito “I just know”.

Starting to calm down Nagito takes Hajime’s hands from his face. Slowly he moves his face closer, pulling Hajime in but still hesitant. They’re lips meet as they embrace. Breaking away from the kiss, they're hearts are beating like mad as they look into each other’s eyes. A big smile appears on Nagito’s face. 

“Okay now I’m actually going to bed”

He hugs Hajime again and kisses his forehead. Nagito being so tender has caused Hajime to heat up.

“Ah yeah... I should think about it too”

He rubs the back of his neck with one of his hands still holding onto Nagito. With another smile Nagito heads towards his room.

“Night” Hajime calls out, still stood in the same spot.

“Sweet dreams” Nagito replies cheerily with a blush and a little wave.

His door shuts quietly and then Hajime exhaled his breath. It took all his strength to keep his cool and now he was a embarrassed, flustered mess. After chugging a glass of water from the kitchen sink to calm himself down, he picks up the sleeping Kouta off the floor and pops him into his new bed. Heading to bed himself he wonders what the week will bring with so much change in a small amount of time. But something tells him that the rest of their friends won’t be surprised about the development.

The End.


End file.
